The Love Potion
by BackwardsMan
Summary: Something happens to Harry and Hermione when they drink the love potion.


The Love Potion

Chapter 1

Hermione's sat on her four poster bed by the window in the girls dormitory as she tried to replay the dream she had in her mind. "This happened, and then this happened, WHOA! You scared me." exclaimed Hermione in amazement. "It's only me." said Harry.

"Your not supposed to be up here ya know." said Hermione in her FYI voice. "I know. Are we going to go or not, we better hurry it's almost midnight." Harry saying this ran back down to the common room so Hermione could change. "Better wear dark clothes for what were doing." As Hermione and Harry crawled through the entrance and swung the portrait hole open the Fat lady saw them and started calling for Peeves. They bolted down the hall and ran into a suit of armor as they turned the corner. Making so much noise they kept running as fast as they could until they got to moaning Murtle's bathroom. "Good, I thought at least Flitch or Mrs. Norris would be roaming the halls."

said Harry out of breathe. "Do you have the stuff?" Hermione nodded. As Harry set up the stuff for the love potion, Hermione took off her Black sweatshirt and pants leaving her in her P. J. 's. "Who's this for?" said Harry "Neville Longbottom; he's going to try it on Snape to see if he will stop taking so many points off Gryffindor." "He's got a point." agreed Harry. "Okay, first throw in the unicorn eyelashes, then the bat urine, add a cup full of water. Let simmer for fifteen minutes, now add the dried rose peddles, then the potpourri, a fourth of a cup of sugar, now the hair of the person you want to love you. Hermione since this is a test batch throw in one of your hairs and I'll throw in one of mine too. Let simmer until sugar has dissolved then cool to drinkable temperature..." as Harry read on time seemed to fly because when he finally finished it was around three o'clock. "Man all this simmer for fifteen minutes is getting exhausting, we've probably spent an hour and a half just sitting here." said Hermione. "If your doing this for him, he better get you something really big for Christmas." replied Harry. "Okay I think it's to a drinkable temperature, I'll try first." As Harry took A small drink his whole body seemed warm from head to toe. The same thing happened to Hermione when she took a drink. Harry began to look around but all he could see was fields and fields of flowers until he saw Hermione sitting on a rock. He couldn't control his body anymore. He walked toward Hermione pushed her towards the ground, laid down on top of her and started to take off the top of her nightgown. Hermione was doing the same thing except she was already down to his to his boxers, after about thirty seconds moaning Murtle noticed that the two were both naked and about to engage in sexual activity. She thought about it (Watch live 100% free sex or stop them?) she decided to watch them and stop them in about fifteen minutes. Small grunts turned into moans and then into screams. Murtle decided that it was time to stop them so she floated through both Harry and Hermione. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?" screamed Hermione as soon as she realized what was going on. "I don't know." said Harry retrieving his boxers and backing up against the wall shivering. "If this is the affect of a Love Potion don't make one for Neville." "I agree." "You guys were lucky that I was here or you guys might have done something you would have regretted." "Murtle!" exclaimed Hermione in amazement. When both Hermione and Harry had gotten dressed once again they pored the rest of the potion into a sealed container and headed back to the dormitories. "Can I have your password please" asked the Fat Lady in her night gown. "Te-Amo." said Harry in a sleepy voice. After they crawled into the common room. Hermione gave Harry a hug and said "Sorry, about screaming at you but I really enjoyed tonight." then she ran to the foot of the stairs turned around and gave Harry a wink and bolted up the stairs. Harry smiled and took the rest of the stairs two by two. As soon as he laid down on his four poster bed, he fell asleep. 

I am currently working on chapter two so be patient. Please R / R. `-`


End file.
